Behind Blue Eyes
by JustASmallTownGirl123
Summary: No one knows what it's like to be the bad man,to be the sad man behind blue eyes. *Not a songfic I promise!*


**A/N: So this fanfic is based on the song Behind Blue Eyes by The Who and is for the 40 Songs Challenge by GradualDescent . This is my first Dumbledore fic, hope you like it. :)**

Behind Blue Eyes

"Hey Dumby, how's your sister?"

Albus Dumbledore whipped his head around in the direction of the voice, it was a Slytherin he recognized that was in his year. At the look on his face the Slytherin began to laugh. Albus began to charge toward him but was stopped by his younger brother who had hurried up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Al, stop he's not worth it." Aberforth whispered in his ear.

"He has no right, he doesn't even know the truth." Albus replied harshly.

"I agree, he doesn't have the right, but you beating him up and getting in trouble is the last thing this family needs right now." He said calmly.

"How do you know what this family needs? You're only a bloody second year, what do you know?"

"You're only a bloody fifth year! I might only be twelve but I ruddy well know that what you were about to do wasn't going to help our situation whatsoever. It would just give them another reason later to make even more fun of Ariana."

Albus didn't reply, but simply stormed out of the Great Hall. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care he just kept walking on in silence thinking. Albus knew he brother was right, if he had started a fight it would've only worsened the situation.

But it wasn't fair! None of it was. It wasn't Ariana's fault that she was the way she was, it was those stupid muggles. It wasn't fair that she was made fun of or that Aberforth and himself were made fun of in turn. There should have been a way to make it all stop, but there wasn't. Everything would have been alright if those bloody muggles hadn't seen Ariana doing magic, hadn't beaten her up because of it, hadn't caused his father to become so angry that he killed them and ended up in Azkaban. But they had and there was nothing Albus could do to fix it.

Maybe it would be better if there were no muggles at all, if wizards were allowed to do magic freely and be in control of everything. If that was how things were than his sister would be fine and here at Hogwarts for her first year and his father would be at home, not in Azkaban. Muggles were at fault for this whole mess and they should be the ones punished not his family.

Albus shook these thoughts from his head. No he couldn't think like that, it was awful and no clear headed wizard with any morale would think those things. Not even in the situation he was in, right?

…

_Two Years Later_

Albus finished the letter to Gellert and handed it to his owl, watching as it flew across the yard and over the fence. They had been corresponding like this ever since Gellert had moved in beside the Dumbledore's. Albus finally had someone to confide in, someone who matched his intellect and skill.

There discussions were invigorating and almost always centered around the Deathly Hallows. Oh the Hallows! It amazed Albus that those three simple objects; a cloak, wand and stone, could hold the key to becoming the master of death! Not to mention the power gained from wielding them. The Hallows would give both Albus and Gellert the powers to rule over the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, not viciously, no but it would allow the wizards to roam free and the muggles would be under their control.

Exactly as it should be in Albus' mind, they wouldn't use force unless absolutely necessary. This was all for the muggle's own good, for the Greater Good and any harm that was done would be repaid in the numerous benefits for wizards. And if they were successful the wizards would be able to come out of hiding and his sister would finally be able to live in peace.

Then as his conscience had done various times over the summer it asked him a question: _But was this really the right thing to do? Was this all really for the Greater Good?_

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind as his owl came back with Gellert's reply.

_Two Months Later_

Albus and Gellert were sitting on the couch in the Dumbledore's living room, heads close together discussing different places they thought the Elder wand might be, when Aberforth walked in. He stood in front of the two of them waiting for them to notice he was there, but they didn't and he decided that whatever they were talking about could wait. What he needed to say was more important.

"You know you can't leave right? When I go back to school you're going to have to take care of Ariana, Albus. You can't leave her here and you definitely can't take her with you. Wherever you are planning to go you can't take her along. She's in no fit state to move." He said.

This caught there attention and they stopped talking at once, staring at Aberforth.

"Who are you to tell your brother what he can and can't do? You are thick if you think that any thing you say is going to change his or my mind." Grindelwald sneered. "Don't you understand that once we have control you poor little sister won't have to be hidden. Once Albus and I have control the world will be changed, wizards will be able to come out of hiding and live freely. We will be able to teach the muggles their place and nothing like what happened to your sister will ever happen again."

"I don't care what you're damn world plans are. You can have all the bloody power you want, but Albus can't leave. Someone's got to be here to take care of Ariana while I'm at school." He paused. "Either Albus stays or I'm dropping out to stay and take care of her."

"No, you are going. You have to go back, I will not let you quit." Albus said standing up.

"You're staying then?" Aberforth countered. Albus opened his mouth but closed it, glancing down at Gellert. "That's what I thought, you care more about power and control then our sister."

"I do care about Ariana! Didn't you listen to what Gellert said? Once we bring the wizards out of hiding, we won't have to hide Ariana any longer." He shouted.

"Yeah and how long will that take? It could take years for you to find those ruddy Hallows and get the power you want. By then will there even be an Ariana left to bring out of hiding?"

Grindelwald stood, "So one useless witch dies, what does it matter?" he sneered.

Aberforth looked at him anger evident on his face. "You will regret that." Then he pulled his wand out of his pocket but before he could get one hex Grindelwald had taken out his wand.

"_Crucio!_" He yelled.

Albus stood staring for a moment appalled at what was happening. Then he snapped out of it and pulled his own wand out, "Gellert stop this! What are you doing? Stop!" he yelled.

After a moment of hesitation he did stop, "What is the problem?"

"You just used the bloody Cruciatus Curse on my brother!" Albus shouted.

Their brief conversation was all Aberforth needed to regain himself and he shot a curse at his brother. At this point it didn't matter to Aberforth which one of them he fought, because in his mind they were both to blame.

They all three began to duel and Ariana must've heard the commotion because suddenly Albus saw her in the doorway.

"Ariana, go!" Albus shouted afraid of what might happen. She didn't and began to walk into the room, looking as if she wanted to help in someway, but she didn't know how. He watched in horror as the lights and bangs set her off and then there was an explosion.

All three fell to the floor and once the smoke cleared and everyone stood up Albus was shocked. On the floor lay his fourteen year old sister, dead. Aberforth sank to his knees in front of her and started to cry. But soon his grief turned into anger and he began yelling at both Albus and Grindelwald. Grindelwald shouted back, but Albus just stood there in a daze.

One of them had killed Ariana. One of the people in standing in this room had killed his sister. Although it didn't matter who had cast the spell because Albus knew that it was his fault she was dead. If he hadn't started talking to Grindelwald or got caught up in his plans for ultimate power none of this would've happened.

"Go." Albus finally said.

"What?" both Aberforth and Grindelwald asked.

"Gellert you need to leave, now." He stated coldly.

"Why? What about all our plans? What about the Greater Good? What about…"

"I said go!" Albus yelled glaring at Grindelwald.

He left the house without another word. Aberforth was silent, he closed Ariana's eyes and it looked like she could be sleeping.

"I'm sorry." Albus whispered.

"You should be." Aberforth said.

Albus arranged the funeral and made sure that Ariana was buried right beside his mother and father. He made sure that there were only a few people in attendance, both him and Aberforth wanted it to be a quiet peaceful event.

After they had lowered her casket into the ground Albus put an arm around his brother. Aberforth stepped away from him and Albus noticed the look of anger and disgust on his brother's face just before he punched him. People gasped, but Aberforth didn't pay any attention.

"That was for ruining our family." He said before walking away.

Albus felt the blood trickle down his face and he felt the pain in his nose, but he didn't care. He knew he deserved it. He had caused so many terrible things to happen to his family. It was his fault that his sister was dead.

As he walked out of the graveyard he thought it ironic that the one thing he did that he thought would bring his sister a little comfort, the thing that he thought would let her live in peace ended up killing her.

**A/N: Sad I know ****. This is my first Dumbledore fic so it probably isn't amazing, but if you guys could shoot me some reviews that would be great.**


End file.
